Girlfriend
by loveydovey14
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tell Electra of how they fell in love.


_**Girlfriend**_** is owned by Avril Lavigne. _Cats _is owned by ALW and TSE.**

**If I ever make any more stories about Jerrie and Teazer (which I probably won't, sorry) I will change the way they are related, whether they being siblings or mates. Honestly, I can't decide on which one. I've thought of good stories for both relationships. **

**Enjoy! R&R. And I'm sorry if it gets kinda long.**

**Also, Tamika, my own character.**

**

* * *

**

"Heeheeheeheehee!"

"SHHHH!"

Two small heads poked out from behind a pile of trash. The first was a tom, who had mostly black and orange, with small stripes of white. The second one was a queen. She looked almost exactly like him, except she had just as much white on her as she did orange and black. Both of them had small pillowcases stuffed with miscellaneous objects they stole over their shoulders.

They were the infamous cat burglar couple: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Silently, Mungojerrie creeped out from behind the trash pile. He looked right, then left, then right again, and when he saw the cost was clear, he signaled to Rumpleteazer to come out. They crept throught the junkyard with much skill, moving as swiflty and as silently as possible.

Mungojerrie looked back at Rumpleteazer. "We're almost to the den." Mungojerrie said in a thick cockney accent.

Jerrie turned around, and his head was a mere inch away from the rather annoyed face of the Jellicle leader, Munkustrap.

"Emm, 'ello Munkustrap." Jerrie did his best to put on an innocent smile. Rumpleteazer did the same, but Munkustap was not amused.

"D-did you do something new with your fur? 'Cause it's really nice, it is!" Jerrie tried to change the subject or flatter him.

"Were you two out stealing, again?" He said sternly. Jerrie and Teazer exchanged nervous looks. They turned to explain, but Munkustrap snatched their sacks of loot from their paws. "I'm getting tired of having to do this." He said as he walked off.

Jerrie and Teazer sulked. They knew where Munkustrap was going. The Scotland Yard Police station. Whenever he caught them thieving, he took whatever they stole and left it out on the steps of the station for the police to return to the owners of the goods.

"Well, we might as well get to bed." Teazer said. The troublesome twosome walked back to their den. Before Jerrie could open the door to the den, a small ball of kitten walked up to them. It was Electra. "Hey guys!"

" 'Ello Electra dearie!" Teazer said cheerfully. "Whot can we do for ya?"

Electra pulled out a clipboard. "I'm taking a poll on how couples fell in love with each other. Demeter and Munkustrap fell in love because they both have a deep hate for Macavity and one felt safe with the other around, Skimble and Jenny fell in love because they grew up together, same with Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr. So how did you guys fall in love?"

Mungojerrie smiled from ear to ear. "Ooohh, 'Lectra, it's one funny story! Y'see, I was taking moi goirlfriend Tamika to a jellicle ball 'bout, mmmm, 3 years ago. Teazah was with Cassandra and Exotica. We had known each other fo' a while, but we weren't friends. We were indifferent."

*_flashback_*

"Welcome to the jellicle junkyard Tamika!" Mungojerrie showed his completely creme-colored girlfriend to the dance floor.

Rumpleteazer sulked in the corner eyeing Mungojerrie and that girlfriend of his. Cassandra and Exotica came up to her.

"Girl, you've been mooning over Jerrie for months. But I think you need to give it up. He and Tamika are tight." said Exotica.

"Yes, I don't think he's going to leave her for you anytime soon." said sultry-voiced Cassandra.

Rumpleteazer unfolded her arms. "Well, I'm gonna tell him _and _that little girlfriend of his how I feel about the both of them." Rumpleteazer got up and walked over to Jerrie and Tamika. She tapped Mungojerrie on the shoulder.

Mungojerrie turned around. "Can Oi help y-"

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I don't like your girlfriend!  
__No way! No way! __I think you need a new one!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I could be your girlfriend!_

Mungojerrie and Tamika were dumbstruck. Rumpleteazer started to dance around them as Exotica and Cassandra joined in and the whole junkyard turned their heads to where the commotion was coming from.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I know that you like me!  
__No way! No way! __You know it's not a secret!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I want to be your girlfriend!_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
__I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
__Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? _

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm darn precious  
__And heck yeah, I'm the one and only princess  
__I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right_

Teazer looked at Tamika.

_She's like "so whatever"  
__You could do so much better  
__I think we should get together now  
__And that's what everybody's talkin' 'bout!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I don't like your girlfriend!  
__No way! No way! __I think you need a new one!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I know that you like me!  
__No way! No way! __You know it's not a secret!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I want to be your girlfriend!_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me  
__I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear  
__Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear!  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

Rumpleteazer, Cassandra, and Exotica gave looks to Tamika.

_'Cause she's__ like "so whatever"  
__You could do so much better  
__I think we should get together now  
__And that's what everybody's talkin' 'bout!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I don't like your girlfriend!  
__No way! No way! __I think you need a new one!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I know that you like me!  
__No way! No way! __You know it's not a secret!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I want to be your girlfriend!_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the heck were you thinkin'? (repeat x2)_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I don't like your girlfriend!  
__No way! No way! __I think you need a new one!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! __I know that you like me!  
__No way! No way! __You know it's not a secret!  
__Hey! Hey! You! You! __I want to be your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! No way! Hey hey!_

Rumpleteazer, Cassandra, and Exotica finished dancing. Mungojerrie and Tamika stood before them, not quite sure what to say. Tamika finally broke the silence with "C'mon, Jerrie, let's leave!" She tugged at his arm but he didn't move.

"You can, Tamika." Jerrie said at last. Tamika gasped, as well did Rumpleteazer, only she had a smile on her face. "This relationship has been fun, but I think I'm ready to move on."

Tamika threw a gaze at Rumpleteazer that was blazing with fury. She angrily stomped out ogf the junkyard.

Mungojerrie looked back at Teazer. He didn't know she could sing and dance that good! Tamika couldn't. He only fell for her for her looks. Teazer was beautiful too. He just never noticed it until now. "Teazah, care to dance?"

*End flashback*

Electra jotted this down on her clipboard. "Woah, now THAT'S a love story!" She scampered off. Jerrie gave a sly look at Teazer.

"Teazah, you're so cheeky. You're lucky I like that about you." Mungojerrie opened their den. Both of them walked in and Jerrie locked the door behind them.

"And d'ya know what else I like about you? That cute lil' giggle o' yours."

"Then why do you always shush me when I do it?" Teazer said, as she laid doen on their bed of pillows and blankets.

"You know we have to be quiet when we're thievin'!"

Rumpleteazer took her pearl necklace off and threw it in the corner.

"Oh, come 'ere you!"

"Now is the time to giggle!"

Jerrie turned off the lights and embraced his mate in passionate smooches.

* * *

**Okay! So, um, review please! XD**


End file.
